


Eternal Winter

by captainamergirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Kai turns Mystic Falls into a world of ice...A short Bamon fic. Each chapter contains only 10 sentences. We'll have to see what results!





	1. Chapter 1

Illusion – “Tell me I’m dreaming right now,” Bonnie says, “we can’t seriously be having a blizzard in Mystic Falls – in the middle of October!”  
  
Trick – “Seems our pal Kai is up to his old tricks again,” Damon muses as he downs the rest of the bourbon in his glass and watches the white drifts swirl just beyond the windowpane.  
  
Time – “We’re running out of time, Damon; we’ve got to find Kai before he hurts our friends again.”  
  
Farce – “Our friends – hah, what a joke; I say let ‘em burn after what they did.”  
  
Scapegoat – “Bon Bon, aren’t you just a bit tired of being the sacrificial lamb for that ungrateful band of fucking nobodies?”   
  
Crunch – Despite his surliness, Bonnie somehow manages to coax Damon from the boarding house and out into the cold night, their booted feet crunching over the hard ground as they walk.  
  
Kismet – Is it her destiny to be stuck with Damon no matter what she does, she wonders just as they go crashing through the ice.  
  
Genuine – What actually surprises her most is how genuinely unsurprised she is that Damon immediately plucks her out of the icy waters, saving her life once again.  
  
Cuddle – “Don’t look at me like that, Witchy; I don’t want to snuggle with you anymore than you do with me, but the hypothermia will get you if we don’t.”  
  
Alive – When Bonnie questions why Damon cares if she lives or dies anyway, he just shakes his head and slips under the blanket he found in this old, abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**  
  
Eyes – “Shut your eyes, Damon; don’t look at me – or else,” Bonnie says in a warning voice – a voice that sounds unnaturally high and nervous to her own ears.  
  
Diapers – “Okay my eyes are closed, Bon-Bon, but seriously you don’t need to wet your pants over this; what’s a little nakedness between new buddies anyway?”  
  
Corrupt – “This is so wrong, so wrong,” Bonnie mumbles as she peels back the covers and edges underneath them - not before “accidentally” getting a look at Damon’s impressive … everything.  
  
Files – Feeling Damon’s damp, cool skin against her own, Bonnie says hoarsely, “Let’s file this away under something we can never, ever tell Elena or Jeremy.”  
  
Blessed – “Who cares what they think, Bonnie; don’t you realize that those two idiots have never appreciated how lucky they are to have you saving their asses all of the time?”  
  
Sap – “That was actually sweet of you to say, Damon; are you turning into a sap on me?”  
  
Super – “You called me – Damon Salvatore, of all people - ‘sweet’; you must be beyond delirious from the cold.”  
  
Offer – He grazes her arm with his hand and says, “You need some sleep, Witchy; I’ll stay up and play watch dog in case Kai tries to pull anything else tonight.”   
  
Guts – “Thanks,” she murmurs, curling into his body instinctively as she considers how far that they’ve come since the days of wanting to rip out each other’s guts.  
  
Romance – She soon falls to sleep with Damon beside her and when she dreams, she dreams about him – holding her, kissing her, loving on her body…

 

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
